character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobster Kingpin
|-|Base= |-|Black Hole MK= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Phase 1= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Phase 2= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Phase 3= Summary Mobster Kingpin is the antagonist of Problem Sleuth, although he can be controlled similarly and has the same types of stats as Problem Sleuth and the other protagonists. He's the ruler of the city, he's also the reason why Problem Sleuths were locked in their office, later he becomes DMK which literally was able to rip the universe apart. and his influence is seen in most aspects of Problem Sleuth. He's the one responsible for locking up the protagonists from the real world which is behind the Megaton Door, presumably, as he starts out with the key to it in the office. Power and Stats Key: Base | Black Hole MK | DMK (Phase 1) | DMK (Phase 2) | DMK (Phase 3) Tier: 7-B | Varies, 2-B, 2-A | 7-B, possibly higher | Low 2-C to possibly 2-A | 2-A, possibly High 2-A Name: Mobster Kingpin, Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Problem Sleuth Verse Classification: Demonic Humanoid, Criminal Overlord, Black Hole, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, Invulnerability, Absorption, Summoning (Can summon clowns.) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Black Hole Physiology, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Reality Warping | All previous abilities to greater extents, Regeneration (Unknown; his healing factor is just really fast and it's hard to damage but when one health bar is gone it cannot be regenerated.), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Absolute Attack (Via Fill 'em with daylight.), Resistance to Death Manipulation | All previous abilities to greater extents, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Was able to regenerate health bars out of nothing.), True Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4) Attack Potency: City Level (Wields the Megaton Key., an object that weighs a megaton, which he can turn into a pair of brass knuckles to use in combat.) | Varies (On his mass.), Multiversal Level (Had become *10^GOOGOL times mass of the universe.), Multiverse+ Level (His gravitational pull was so strong that it revealed every future there is which there's infinite of them.) | City Level, possibly higher (Could fight with PS, AD, and PI at the same time.) | Universal+ Level to possibly Multiverse+ Level (Could rip the Space-Time of the universe in half, but siad universe had infinite space-time continuums in it.) | Multiverse+ Level, possibly High Multiversal Level (Was able to have possible infinite health bars that extended into hell, he's also one of the strongest demon in which demons in PS are the Horrorterrors said here in 23 line.) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Problem Sleuth.) | Immeasurable (It's weight alone disorders time-space itself.) | FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class | Varies, Multiversal, Multiversal+ | City Class, possibly higher | Universal+ to possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal Durability: City Level | Varies, Multiversal Level, Multiverse+ Level | City Level, possibly higher | Universal+ Level to possibly Multiverse+ Level | Multiverse+ Level, possibly High Multiversal Level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Multiversal to Multiversal+ | Hundred of Kilometers | Universal+ to possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ to possibly High Multiversal Intelligence: Above Average (Is leader of city gang.) | Unknown Weaknesses: Weak when there's too much Sugar in his and can get easily emotional which makes him really vulnerabe. | Removal of his corset changes his density back to normal, nullifying his powers. | Same as before | Same as before | None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Insulin, and the Megaton Key/Brass Knuckles. | Corset | None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: |-|MK's Attacks/Techiques= *'Extortion': A power that reverses absorption and inhalation, allowing Mobster Kingpin to inhale his opponent, even if they're stronger than he was, as shown when he absorbed Fiesta Ace Dick. *'Running Numbers': Randomly swaps his stats around. *'Type 2 Diabeat-Down': Forged with the power of Wilford Brimley, MK unleashes a devastating physical combo. |-|DMK's Attacks/Techiques= *'Abstracted Thought (Level 49)': Allows his real world self to act while he acts in the 'Imaginary' World. *'Fill 'Em With Daylight!': His Comb Rave. After charging up, he unleashes an attack powerful enough to split the universe in half. *'Ladder to Hell': Can grows an absurd amount of further health bars nearly immediately. He can only use this in his Final Phase. *'Vexatious Glower': Able to fires high intensity laser beams from his eyes. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Problem Sleuth Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Criminals Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals